1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronics packaging. In particular, the present invention relates to electronics packaging that provides moisture and carbon dioxide adsorption for a chip module.
2. Description of the Background
Electronic components, such as microprocessors and integrated circuits, are generally packaged using electronic packages (i.e., modules) that include a module substrate to which one or more electronic components are electrically connected. A single-chip module (SCM) contains a single electronic component such as a central processor unit (CPU), memory, application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or other integrated circuit. A multi-chip module (MCM), on the other hand, contains two or more such electronic components.
Generally, each of these electronic components takes the form of a semiconductor chip or die having an array of spaced-apart terminals or pads on its base to provide base-down mounting of the chip to the module substrate. The module substrate is typically a ceramic carrier or other conductor-carrying substrate.
Controlled collapse chip connection (C4) solder joints are typically used to electrically connect the terminals or pads on the base of the chip with corresponding terminals or pads on the module substrate. C4 solder joints are disposed on the base of the chip in an array of minute solder balls (e.g., on the order of 100 μm diameter and 200 μm pitch). The solder balls, which are typically lead (Pb)-containing solder, are reflowed to join (i.e., electrically and mechanically) the terminals or pads on the base of the chip with corresponding terminals or pads on the module substrate.
Typically, a non-conductive polymer underfill is disposed in the space between the base of the chip and the module substrate after electrical connection thereof and encapsulates the C4 solder joints. The C4 solder joints are embedded in this polymeric underfill and are thus protected from corrosion caused by moisture and carbon dioxide in the air. However, as discussed below, the use of the polymeric chip underfill prevents the assembled chip/module substrate from being reworkable. Typically, without polymeric chip underfill, the C4 solder joints would corrode, and electrically short neighboring C4 solder joints. The presence of moisture (H2O) and atmospheric carbon dioxide (CO2) are the principle factors leading to corrosion of the Pb-containing C4 solder joints.
One approach has been proposed to simultaneously address the issue of C4 solder joint corrosion as well as the desire to provide reworkability. An example of such an approach is a proposed multi-chip module assembly that utilizes a C-ring seal, which is interposed between a module substrate and a cap. The C-ring seal is utilized to reduce leakage into the module cavity, thus eliminating the need for polymeric underfill to prevent corrosion of the C4 solder joints. Unfortunately, the C-ring seal requires a larger module substrate and a larger cap compared to a module utilizing underfill resulting in the loss of precious PCB real estate (i.e., the larger footprint of module substrate and cap occupies a larger area on PCB) as well as increasing manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a need exists for an enhanced method and apparatus for protecting solder joints from corrosion caused by moisture and carbon dioxide within the chip cavity of a chip module without increasing the use of PCB real estate and increasing manufacturing cost.